Par Amour
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Quand Blaine ne peu plus vivre sans la présence de Kurt il en arrive à l'irréversible#Attention mention de suicide et de mutilation si vous aimez pas passé votre chemin#
1. Par Amour

Un petit OS plus sombre que ce que je fais d'habitude. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. ATTENTION mentions de suicide et d'automutilation

* * *

Aujourd'hui,15 mars 2021,était un jour spécial. Ou du moins pour Blaine il l'était. Pour lui le 15 mars était la date où sa ''vraie''vie avait commencé. 10 ans étaient passé et pourtant il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. « Si seulement c'était hier » se dit-il. « Si seulement nous étions 10 ans en arrière. Au moins Kurt serait là à mes côtés,plus adorable que jamais, en train de décorer le cercueil de Pavarotti, mais aujourd'hui c'est lui qui occupe un cercueil ».Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois Kurt avait eu un horrible accident de voiture qui l'avait tué sur le coup. « Au moins tu n'as pas souffert toi » se dit Blaine en s'adressant à Kurt espérant qu'il pourrait l'entendre de là ou il ce trouvait « Alors que moi j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis que tu es parti,j'ai bien essayé de continuer à vivre, mais chaque matin quand je me réveille, ne plus te voir à mes côtés dans ce lit est le pire des supplices. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te rejoindre aujourd'hui mon amour. Le jour des 10 ans de notre relation.10 ans durant lesquels je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je souffre de ton absence, je ne pourrai plus supporter un jour de plus sans toi. »Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit léger, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de leur appartement. C'était Rachel qui passait tous les matins pour boire le café avec lui et lui tenir compagnie.

-Blaine c'est moi ! résonna sa voix dans l'appartement silencieux. Blaine s'était fait la promesse que depuis que la voix de son âme sœur s'était éteinte personne n'entendrais plus jamais la sienne.

-Toujours pas décidé à parler a ce que je vois. Dit Rachel en lui souriant et lui donnant un calepin où il notait maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je te l'ai dit Rach, tu n'entendras plus jamais ma voix. Tu vas devoir t'habituer au fait que maintenant le son de ma voix ne sera plus que dans tes souvenirs ou sur les enregistrement de nos performances au lycée. »

-Oui je sais, mais ne plus entendre ta voix c'est nul surtout qu'elle est magnifique et je suis sûre que tout ce que Kurt voudrait c'est de t'entendre chanter. Répondit-elle en regardant le piano disposé dans le coin de la pièce.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non pour un duo Rachel. Le dernier que l'on a fait c'était avant... »Il n'écrivit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Rachel était cruelle. Comment osait-elle lui rappeler leur dernière chanson. Et le ramener au souvenir de toutes les chansons que lui et Kurt avaient chanté ensemble. Ou à celui de toutes les nuits où ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de se faire découvrir des artistes qu'ils adoraient l'un à l'autre. Ou encore à celui des cours de guitare qu'il avait donné à Kurt car il voulait absolument lui chanter une chanson d'amour en mode acoustique. Et quelle chanson ! Blaine se rappelait encore de la douce voix de Kurt lui chantant « Teenage Dream ». La chanson qui avait été le départ de tout. Sans s'en rendre compte Blaine pleurait et les larmes coulaient lentement sur le calepin posé sur ses genoux. Rachel s'en rendit compte et le pris dans ses bras.

-Blaine, je...je suis désolée. J'aurais pas dû, je sais que c'est toujours dur pour toi. Mais il va falloir trouver un moyen de t'en remettre.

-Jamais je ne m'en remettrai ! Blaine venait de parler (ou plutôt de hurler) pour la première fois depuis un mois. Sa voix était enroué car il n'était plus habitué à parler.

-Si j'avais su que j'arriverais à te faire parler j'aurais testé ça il y a un mois.

-Ouais, bah t'es gentille mais évite de me provoquer encore.

-Je suis désolée Blaine.

-C'est pas en t'excusant que tu vas le faire revenir. Répondit-il « Ou que tu vas m'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre »pensa t-il.

-Je sais. T'es toujours pas partant pour le duo? Je veux dire maintenant que tu acceptes enfin de nous faire réentendre ta voix autant en profiter. Et je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Okay, je veux bien le faire ton satané duo. Tu pensais à quelle chanson ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de « Wish You Were Here » d'Avril Lavigne. Je veux dire, ça résume plutôt bien la situation et je sais que la seule façon donc tu peux vraiment exprimer tes sentiments c'est en chanson.

-Si tu veux. Dit Blaine d'une voix triste. Mais si j'éclate en sanglots au milieu de la chanson, faudra pas s'étonner.

-Laisse-toi juste aller, O.K ? Je m'occupe de la partie piano, toi chante du fond de ton cœur.

Et elle commença à jouer sur le piano que Kurt avait presque supplié Blaine d'acheter. D'après lui il se devait d'avoir un piano en tant que future star de Broadway pour réviser tous les solos du personnage qu'il interpréterait. Au fond Blaine n'était pas mécontent de s'être laissé faire car il avait souvent utilisé ce piano pour jouer des chansons d'amour à son cher et tendre. Il réalisa soudain que cette chanson que Rachel jouait allait être la toute dernière qu'il chanterait pour Kurt. Alors Blaine s'appliqua le plus possible pour que cette chanson soit parfaite.

**I can be tough, I can be strong,but with you, it's not like that at all**  
_(__**Je peux être dur, je peux être fort, mais avec toi, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça)**_

Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que Kurt était parti alors il ne pouvait pas être qualifié de fort. Mais il avait été fort pour Kurt, en combattant tous les gens qui avaient un jour voulu le blesser (comme Sebastian et le Slushee qu'il avait eu l'intention de lancer sur lui et qui lui avait presque coûter un œil). Il ne regrettait rien.

**There's a girl that gives a shit, behind this wall you just walk through it**  
_(__**Il y a une fille qui en a quelque chose à foutre, derrière ce mur que tu viens de traverser)**_  
**And I remember**  
_(__**Et je me souviens**__)_  
**All those crazy things you said,You left them running through my head**  
_(__**Toutes ces choses folles que tu as dites,Tu les as laissées tourner dans ma tête**__ )_

Oui, il se rappelait,tous les « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit, tous les mots d'amour, toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. Et ça le faisait souffrir plus que tout. Comment Rachel pouvait-elle lui demander de continuer à vivre avec toute cette douleur. Mais bientôt tout ça serait ces bons souvenirs ils se les raconteraient au paradis car il savait que Kurt l'attendait. Les larmes recommençèrent à couler sur ses joues

**You're always there, you're everywhere, But right now I wish you were here**  
_(__**Tu es toujours là, tu es partout, Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sois là)**_

Oui, d'une certaine manière Kurt était toujours là, son odeur envahissait l'oreiller de son côté du lit. Blaine plongeait sa tête dedans en souhaitant rouvrir les yeux et qu'à la place de cette oreiller mou se trouve le torse de son chéri. Mais jamais ça n'arriverait.

**All those crazy things we did, Didn't think about it, just went with it**  
_(__**Tous ces trucs dingues qu'on a fait,On n'y a pas réfléchi, c'est venu comme ça**__ )_

Et ça ils en avaient fait des choses folles pendant leurs années lycée. Blaine se rappelait de sa performance sur « Not Unusual » dans la cour du Lycée McKinley. Et la fin de-celle ci où les Cheerios avaient mis le feu au piano. Ou quand ils étaient allés au « Scandals » alors qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge. Et tout ça était en quelque sorte venu spontanément.

**You're always there, you're everywhere,But right now I wish you were here**  
_(__**Tu es toujours là, tu es partout,Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sois là)**_  
**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**  
**(I wish you were here)**  
**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**  
**(I wish you were here)**  
(_**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois là, là, là**__  
__**(Je voudrais que tu sois là)**__  
__**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois proche, proche, proche**__  
__**(J'aimerais que tu sois là)**_

Blaine donnerait absolument tout pour le faire revenir. Mais ça n'arriverait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait voulu y croire. Mais parfois il fallait arrêter de rêver et se faire à la réalité des choses.

**I love, the way you are**  
**It's who I am, don't have to try hard**  
**We always say, say it like it is**  
**And the truth, is that I really miss**  
_(__**J'aime, ta façon d'être**__  
__**C'est ce que je suis, pas besoin de faire d'efforts**__  
__**On se dit toujours, les choses comme elles sont**__  
__**Et la vérité, c'est que ça me manque vraiment**__)_

S'ils s'entendaient si bien c'était parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, avaient les mêmes goûts et avaient aussi vécu le fait de se faire agresser tous les deux pour ce qu'ils étaient. C'est ce qui les avait rapprochés au début. Blaine était vite passé du statut de mentor à celui d'ami pour Kurt. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il soit devenu son petit copain par la suite.

**All those crazy things you said,You left them running through my head**  
**You're always there, you're everywhere,But right now I wish you were here**  
**All those crazy things we did,Didn't think about it, just went with it**  
**You're always there, you're everywhere,But right now I wish you were here**  
_(__**Tous ces trucs dingues que tu as dit,Tu les as laissés tourner dans ma tête**__  
__**Tu es toujours là, tu es partout, Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sois là**__  
__**Tous ces trucs dingues qu'on a fait,On n'y a pas réfléchi, c'est venu comme ça**__  
__**Tu es toujours là, tu es partout, Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu sois là**__ )_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**  
**(I wish you were here)**  
**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**  
**(I wish you were here)**  
(_**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois là, là, là**__  
__**(Je voudrais que tu sois là)**__  
__**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois proche, proche, proche**__  
__**(J'aimerais que tu sois là))**_  
**No, I don't wanna let go**  
**I just wanna let you know**  
**That I, never wanna let go**  
**Let go oh oh (x2)**

_**(Non, je ne veux pas lâcher prise  
Je veux juste te faire savoir  
Que je ne lâcherai jamais prise (lâcher prise...)**_

Oui, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il ne voulait pas accepter que son mari si plein de vie soit parti. Et lui allait lâcher prise sur sa vie.

**(Chorus)**  
**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**  
**(I wish you were here)**  
**Damn! Damn! Damn!**  
**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**  
**(I wish you were here)**

(_**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois là, là, là**__  
__**(Je voudrais que tu sois là)**__  
__**Zut! Zut ! Zut!**__  
__**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour que tu sois proche, proche, proche**__  
__**(J'aimerais que tu sois là))**_

Il s'arréta de chanter et ne se rendait même plus compte des larmes qui tombait de ses yeux sur le piano. Contrairement à Rachel._**  
**_

-Eh Blaine, ça va ? Demanda elle

-Oui, je... c'est juste que...chanter et tout ça...pour lui. Mais ça va pense que ça va aller mieux maintenant.

Mensonge ! Chanter cette chanson l'avait encore plus conforté dans son choix d'en finir.

-Dac, bon je te laisse. Je dois aller au boulot.

-Okay !

-Et Blaine, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Rach.

Et Rachel partit à son travail. Elle reviendrait à 17 h pour voir si Blaine allait bien. Ce qui laissait assez de temps à Blaine pour faire que son départ soit tout à fait parfait. Il se dirigea donc vers leur chambre qui paraissait terriblement vide sans la voix de Kurt.

-Bon, j'ai rompu ma promesse en chantant alors autant en profiter pour te parler à voix haute. Dit-il s'adressant à Kurt. Je sais pas vraiment si tu peux m'entendre ou même si le paradis existe vraiment et si tu m'attendras là bas. Mais c'est décidé, je vais partir de ce monde. Et pour ça je vais le faire comme tout ce que j'ai toujours fait pour toi. Parfaitement.

Il alla fouiller dans leur dressing et sortit la tenue que Kurt préférait sur lui ainsi qu'un nœud papillon assorti, directement sorti de la collection que Kurt lui avait offerte pour leur anniversaire de 1 an. Il replaça la boîte à sa place et alla tout au fond du dressing où se trouvait le miroir, qui en fait dissimulait un placard. Il renfermait toutes les choses de leur passé et Blaine se sentait près à regarder ce qui se trouvait dedans. En ouvrant la porte deux yeux adorables le fixèrent. C'était le « chien de Margareth Tatcher »que Kurt lui avait offert après la journée de sèches qu'il avait passé avec les autres New Directions. Il y avait tous les cadeaux que Kurt et Blaine s'étaient faits au cours des années. Des albums photos remplis de clichés d'eux et aussi le journal intime de Kurt. Blaine le regarda et hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir à la première page où un mot se trouvait.

_Blaine, Mon Amour_

_Si tu lis ce mot c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ce carnet contient mes pensées les plus profondes depuis mes 8 ans. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout te raconter avant de partir. Peut-être en ai-je eu l'occasion. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tu as 90 ans ou plus et que je suis seulement parti avant toi. Quoi qu'il en soit je te fais totalement confiance,et je t'autorise à lire la totalité de ce carnet._

_Ton mari qui t'aime plus que tout, Kurt._

-Alors c'est vrai, j'ai le droit de tout lire ? Demanda Blaine. Je suis bête, je sais que tu vas pas me répondre. Alors tu me laisses entrer dans tous tes secrets ? Même si je sais que tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. D'accord alors je vais t'accorder ton dernier souhait.

Et Blaine ouvrit le journal et lut toute la vie de Kurt que ce dernier avait raconté dans les pages de ce carnet. Il y était tout raconté : de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand sa mère était morte, quelle ironie, elle aussi avait été emportée par un accident à de comment il s'était senti quand les sportifs avaient commencé à le harceler à McKinley. Son entrée au Glee Club et pourquoi Mercedes était sa meilleure amie au monde. Et il arriva au moment de leur rencontre. Kurt le décrivait comme merveilleux même si, ce garçon à l'allure parfaite avec sa voix d'ange, comme il décrivait Blaine le rendait nerveux.

-Ah oui, je t'ai rendu nerveux, et bien pour être tout à fait honnête moi aussi quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois c'est pour ça que j'ai chanté car c'est comme ça que j'ai le plus confiance en moi- même. Mais je devais vraiment te faire bien confiance pour t'avouer tout ce qui c'était passé à mon école dès le premier jour de notre rencontre.

Ensuite toutes les pages traitaient presque toute de lui et Blaine, des sorties qu'ils faisaient, de comment il sentait que ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus fort. De l'attaque du Gap et de la presque joie qu'il avait ressenti quand ce mec avais rejeté Blaine, peut-être aurait-il une chance après tout.

-J'ai été con, n'empêche, penser que ce mec pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi alors qu'on ne connaissait rien l'un de l'autre.J'aurais dû me rendre compte que c'était toi le seul qui pourrait jamais m'aimer comme tu l'as fait.

La preuve en était car les pages suivantes racontaient leur premier baiser qui était parfait, magique,fantastique et encore plein de qualificatifs, de leur première fois et de celles qui avaient suivi. Et de tous les moments magiques qu'ils avaient vécu. Blaine passa la fin de la matinée et presque tout son après midi à finir de lire les carnets de Kurt et à fouiller dans les souvenirs se trouvant dans le placard. Si bien qu'à 16 h il avait choisi les plus belles photos de lui et Kurt et les avaient mises dans des cadres tout autour du était allé chercher la boîte de lames de rasoir qu'il avait prévu pour ce grand jour. Il enleva sa veste et alla la ranger dans le de commencer, il écrivit un petit mot à Rachel:

_Rach je sais que quand tu me trouveras, il sera trop tard, alors je te fais un mot. _

_Je suis désolé de te faire vivre ça. _

_Perdre tes deux meilleurs amis en si peu de temps, j'imagine que ça doit être horrible. _

_Comme ça l'est pour moi de vivre sans lui à mes côté. _

_Sache juste que je t'aime et que je veux que ce sois toi qui récupère toutes les affaires se trouvant dans le placard derrière le miroir du dressing ainsi que les photos disposées autour de moi. _

_Et sois sûre d'aller déposer des lilas sur la tombe de Kurt, des bleus, ce sont ses préférés. _

_Adieu Rachel je sais que je te l'ai dit mais je t'aime._

Il posa la lettre au pied du lit à côté de la photo de lui et Kurt à leur dernier bal de commença à prendre une lame dans la boîte à côté de lui sur le lit. Il avait décidé de se couper autant de fois que Kurt et lui avaient eu un moment magique.

_Première coupure_: Leur première rencontre. Blaine se rappelait de cet ado timide lui demandant pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation dans les couloirs. Et juste après ça il se souvenait de l'avoir emmené dans le grand salon et de lui avoir chanté « Teenage Dream » avec les Warblers. Ces années avaient été les meilleures années de sa vie.

_ Deuxième coupure_ : Leur premier baiser comme il avait été idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que c'était Kurt qu'il avait attendu toute ces années .

_Troisième coupure_ : Son transfert à McKinley et la joie qu'il avait procuré à Kurt en faisant çà et peu à peu la joie envahissait aussi Blaine à mesure qu'il sentait son coeur ralentir, ses veines se vider de son sang et son âme partir le faisant se sentir de plus en plus léger.

_Quatrième coupure_ : Leur première fois et toute l'effluve d'amour pour Kurt qu'il avait ressenti en ce moment précis, ainsi qu'à toutes les fois qu'il y avait eu par lasuite

_Cinquième coupure_ : Leur emménagement ensemble à New York. Pouvoir dormir avec Kurt et se réveiller avec lui tous les matins était la meilleure chose au monde.

_Sixième coupure_ : Leur mariage avec tous leurs amis, il y avait deux ans. Ils avaient aussi parlé de fonder une famille ensemble mais n'avaient jamais pu le faire. Blaine se sentait léger, tellement léger et heureux. Il sentait tout son corps se vider et commençait à voir la lumière dont tout le monde parlait. « Est-ce que tu es derrière cette lumière douce mon Ange ? »pensa t-il espérant que Kurt pouvait l'entendre. Il espérait entendre sa voix l'appeler et lui dire de le rejoindre. Mais à la place il entendit celle stridente de Rachel criant :

-BLAINE ! OH MON DIEU ! BLAINE ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Par amour. Répondit-il simplement avec la force qui lui restait. Et ce furent les derniers mots que Blaine Anderson prononça avant de rejoindre les anges et surtout son ange.

* * *

Je sais, c'est super triste, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît. Mais j'ai été inspirée en lisant toutes ces DeathFic ou l'un des deux était mort alors j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une.M'en voulez pas trop car il y a une suite pour vous remontez le morale. Cliqué juste sur la ptit flèche mais avant oubliez pas les reviews.


	2. Rien N'est Impossible

La suite de « Par Amour » parce que je ne voulais pas rester sur une note triste. Alors voici l'arrivée de Blaine au paradis, où il retrouve un pays cotonneux remplis d'anges. Mais un seul est vraiment important pour lui. Enjoy

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu « Par Amour », un petit résumé :

Kurt est mort dans un accident de voiture, Blaine ne pouvant pas vivre dans un monde sans lui est allé le rejoindre en se coupant les veines.

* * *

(P.D.V de Blaine)

Je n'entendais plus rien, ni les cris de Rachel à côté de moi, ni ses pleurs. Je ne sentais plus rien, mes coupures ne me faisaient plus mal. Je ne voyais que la lumière apaisante et chaude devant moi. Je me sentis doucement flotter jusqu'au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel je me trouvais. J'arrivai dans un monde d'un blanc éblouissant. Je vis une silhouette apparaître devant moi. Même si deux ailes s'y étaient ajouté je la reconnus. Devant moi se trouvait Kurt, habillé de blanc, deux ailes de plumes immaculées dans le dos et une auréole au dessus de sa tête.

-Bienvenue au paradis, mon coeur. Me dit-il.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et lui sautai dessus, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser, et nous faisant tomber dans les nuages en dessous de nous. La sensation était agréable mais bizarre. C'était comme s'allonger dans du coton ou de la barbe à papa, sans le côté collant bien sûr.

-Fais attention, tu vas abîmer mes ailes. Me dit Kurt en rigolant.

-Oh désolé ! Dis-je en essayant de me relever mais le sol était tellement mou que c'était extrêmement difficile. Kurt réussit à voler hors de mon étreinte et me prit les mains pour m'aider à me lever. C'est là que je regardai derrière moi. J'avais moi aussi deux ailes dans le dos mais je ne pouvais pas voler.

-Pourquoi elles marchent pas les miennes ?

-Parce que t'as pas encore assez de pouvoir. Faut que je te fasse visiter. Viens. Me répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une grande étendue de nuages partout ? Lui demandais-je confus.

-Non, disons qu'il y a tout pour se divertir pour l'éternité. C'est comme la vie sur terre mais en plus magique.

Pendant ce temps on avait marché - ou plutôt flotté, car si mes ailes ne marchaient pas encore je lévitais à dix centimètre du sol cotonneux en dessous de moi - et nous étions arrivés devant un immense édifice. Il ressemblait étrangement à l'auditorium de Mckinley vu de l'intérieur.

-Ici c'est notre théâtre. M'expliqua Kurt. Et je te présente notre meilleure musicienne. Salut Anna ! Dit-il en faisant signe à une petite brune vêtue d'une robe blanche, une étoile jaune sur son cœur, elle se trouvait sur scène devant une immense harpe. Elle avait aussi une tache en forme de baie dans son cou. Elle releva sa tête vers Kurt, lui sourit et lui dit:

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure, arrête de dire ça. Ou alors tu acceptes que je dise que tu es notre meilleur chanteur.

-Attends d'entendre sa voix avant. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Non, jamais personne ne pourra rivaliser avec ta voix. Dis-je.

-Ah tu vois ! Dit Anna d'un air triomphant.

-Bon, bon, d'accord si vous voulez .Dit Kurt renonçant à nous faire entendre raison.

-Très bien ! Oh, je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée, Anna Karina. Dit-elle en me tendant la main. Si tu as une question c'est à moi qu'il faut demander.

-D'ac, alors je vais commencer par la marque que tu as dans le cou. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle nos symboles. En quelque sorte, quelque chose qui explique comment on est mort. Le mien c'est parce que je me suis empoisonnée avec des baies pour ne pas subir les horreurs du camp dans lequel on voulait me placer.

Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Les horreurs de la guerre, vivre dans la peur à chaque seconde. Comparées à ça mes motivations me paraissaient futiles et totalement égoïstes. En partant j'avais laissé Rachel seule sur terre dans la folie de New York. Et pour ne pas aider l'ange brune et juive se tenant devant moi me rappelait la petite Diva. Je fus soudain pris d'un violent mal de tête et je la vis. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. Je voyais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment précis. Elle rangeait toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient dans le placard dans une boîte en carton, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Cette « vision » en plus de me faire mal à la tête, brisait mon cœur. (Il ne battait plus cependant alors comment était-ce possible,enfin j'avais mal alors que j'étais sensé ne plus rien ressentir, donc...). C'était Rachel, pleurant ma perte,et réalisant mon dernier souhait : prendre soin de ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Kurt avait dû se rendre compte de ma tristesse car il me demanda :

-Hey Bee, ça va ?

-Ouais...mais j'ai juste pensé à Rach et j'ai vu ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

-On appelle ça des visions, me dit Anna. Tu en as à chaque fois que tu penses ou que tu parles d'une personne qui est toujours sur Terre.

-C'est normal que ça me fasse mal ?

-C'est pour te dissuader de penser à ta vie d'avant. Tu dois vivre dans la joie, la liberté. Pas souffrir en voyant les personnes que tu aimes te regretter. Mais apparemment on peut s'habituer à la douleur et même lire dans l'esprit des personnes avec qui on a eu un lien très spécial. Mais Kurt est le seul à avoir développé cette capacité pour le moment.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées ? »demandais-je mentalement à Kurt. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde mais pas par la pensée. « Oui, et je peux aussi envoyer des messages télépathiques ». C'était plutôt cool mais en même temps totalement injuste. Lui pouvait lire chacune de mes pensées et moi je ne pouvais entendre que celles qu'il voulait bien m'envoyer. « Je sais mais j'essayerai de t'apprendre. »Me répondit-il en pensée. « Okay, je sens que ça va très vite m'énerver que tu puisses entrer dans ma tête quand bon te semble ». Kurt se mit alors à rire.

-Mais arrête ! M'indignais-je. Anna avait l'air confuse et Kurt lui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

-Est-ce que vous venez juste d'avoir une conversation télépathique ? Me demanda Anna car Kurt n'était vraiment pas en état de répondre. Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

-C'est plus du genre : il lit mes pensées et me répond par message télépathique. Enfin Kurt pourrait t'expliquer s'il pouvait arrêter de se foutre de moi.

Il se calma enfin, relevant la tête et je pus voir des larmes de rire sur ses joues avant qu'il ne les efface avec le dos de sa main. Je lui tournai le dos faisant comme si je boudais et essayant de ne penser à rien.

-Il t'a tout expliqué, j'ai rien à ajouter.

-Est-ce que tu peux envoyer des messages télépathiques à d'autres personnes ? Lui demanda Anna.

-J'ai jamais essayé et Blaine est le seul dont je peux lire les pensées, mais laisse-moi faire une tentative.

« Tu m'entends ? » Lui demanda t-il mentalement. Puis apparemment juste à moi « Et toi t'as plutôt intérêt à arrêter de faire la gueule » « Sinon quoi ? » Pensais-je. « Pas de retrouvailles comme il se doit si tu vois ce que je veux dire » « T'oserais pas, quand même ? » « Qui sais ? »

-Alors ? Demanda Kurt en arrêtant notre communication mentale.

-Rien. Dit Anna avec un air plutôt déçu. Apparemment tu ne peux parler mentalement qu'avec Blaine.

-C'est plutôt logique. Je veux dire, il est le seul que j'ai connu sur Terre ici.

-Quand tu as envoyé ton message, c'était juste à Anna ou en général ?

-A Anna en particulier. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai entendu aussi. Donc je peux capter tous tes messages.

-Apparemment. Bon, on devrait continuer la visite.

-Oui, t'as raison. « Qu'on en finisse vite pour fêter nos retrouvailles » Pensais-je pour que lui seul l'entende. Il me sourit gentiment mais je pouvais quand même voir du désir dans ses yeux.

-Attendez avant de partir. Je dois d'abord scanner ton symbole Blaine. Dit Anna

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tout le monde est répertorié et c'est aussi pour t'attribuer une maison.

-Pour la maison t'embêtes pas, il s'installe avec moi. Décréta Kurt. Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore une seule nuit sans lui.

-Dac, mais je dois quand même indiquer où il se trouve au cas où on ait besoin de lui. Tu veux faire quoi comme fonction alors ? Me demanda t-elle en tendant la main pour prendre mon bras gauche où une marque de coupure se trouvait. La dernière. Je m'en étais fait six. Six coupures pour les six meilleurs moments de ma vie avec Kurt : notre rencontre, notre premier baiser, mon transfert à McKinley pour pouvoir être 24/24h avec lui, notre première fois, notre emménagement ensemble à New York et le sixième qui avait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde : notre mariage. Anna passa une lumière céleste au dessus de mon symbole.

-Tu veux dire quoi par fonction ? Lui demandai-je pendant qu'elle lâchait mon bras et pianotait sur un écran holographique qui s'était matérialisé au dessus de son bras.

-Et bien on a tous notre rôle ici. Tu peux être passeur comme Kurt. Tu devras faire la visite à cinq personnes par jour, tu peux aussi être musicien ou informateur comme moi.

-Musicien. Je dois faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Juste rester en connexion avec la musique qui passe en ce moment sur Terre, ce qui est notre seul contact avec le monde d'en bas auquel on soit autorisé.Et juste jouer dans le grand parc quand on te le demandera. Bon, maintenant vous pouvez aller finir votre visite.

-Attends, une dernière question. On travaille à tout jamais ?

-Oh non, tu as le droit de t'arrêter dès que tu auras tous tes pouvoirs d'ange.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas tout à fait fini. Demandai-je à Kurt.

-Oh si, mais ça me plaisait alors j'ai voulu continuer, et ça m'a évité de penser au passé.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

-Bon, on se revoit demain Anna. Dit Kurt avant de m'emmener vers la sortie.

-T'as fini pour la journée ? Lui demandais-je quand nous fûmes dehors.

-Ouep, t'étais mon cinquième arrivant. Je suis tout à toi. Et ça c'est vrai pour toujours.

Il me prit la main et nous continuâmes la visite main dans la main. Kurt m'apprit à reconnaître ce que chaque symbole représentait. Un cercle creux dans la nuque signifiait une pendaison. Des ailes brisées, une chute mortel et ainsi de suite. Nous passâmes devant une immense bibliothèque contenant tous les livres du monde, et une université. Celle où je devrais aller pour apprendre à voler et à utiliser mes pouvoirs,et ou je pourrais aussi répété pour mes performances. Nous passâmes à travers un grand parc au bout duquel se trouvait un immense nuage recouvert de maisons plus belles les unes que les autres.

-Comment tu fais pour retouver la tienne ? Lui demandai-je

-Comme ça. Me dit il en m'emmenant dans une cabine téléphonique bleu de style anglais. Il entra un nombre sur le clavier et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une maison magnifique. Tout me confirmait que Kurt en était le décorateur.

-Ça te plaît ? Me demanda t-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

-C'est super beau. Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Il avait troqué sa tenue d'ange contre un jean slim noir et un haut à rayures s'arrêtant aux genoux. Ses ailes avaient aussi disparu. Il ressemblait plus au Kurt que j'avais connu à Lima. Celui que j'aimais sur Terre et que j'aimais au ciel. Un ange. Mon ange. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un mois et son corps contre le mien me manquait plus que tout. Alors je me jetai sur lui, l'embrassant et le serrant dans mes bras tout en nous allongeant sur le canapé pour pouvoir continuer nos retrouvailles. Heureux d'être enfin ensemble à nouveau et de commencer notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ça vous aura remonté le moral après l'OS triste que je vous avais concocté.Et la chanson de Diam's sur laquel je me suis basé pour les titres(sur youtube) /watch?v=-Y59BBExp0E


End file.
